Love Life Lies
by PrettyChibi99
Summary: Wooo! I did my fan fic right this time! A cool story, buts I wont give you a summary. You'll just have to read it urself. R&R pleeze!
1. Chapter 1 It all begins with Love

Daisuke ran up the side walk trying to avoid bumping into Risa or Rikku. He didn't want to change again. Not since there last encounter.( the ordeal of Dark kissing Rikku). He shuddered at the thought. He hadn't seen either of them since that predicament, and for that he was glad.

He skidded around a corner and felt Wiz on his shoulder as he climbed from his Back pack. " We made it Wiz". Daisuke said patting him on the head. Wiz jumped from his shoulder and replicated Daisuke. " You're not going to keep avoiding them are you?" Daisuke slid down to his knees, leaning his back against the wall. " I don't know what to do Wiz, and I don't know what's going on. I mean, I am changing when I see Risa, not Rikku, but I love Rikku. I cant explain it". Wiz shoved his hands in his pockets. " And what was with what dark said? I just don't understand it. Any of this." He turned his red eyes to the colored sky of the setting sun. " I wish I could only get it." Footsteps from around the corner of the building made Daisuke Jump to his feet. Wiz froze and waited for the person the emerge from around the turn.

The figure stepped around and looked as surprised as they were. " Oh Daisuke!"

The blonde said smiling. She was about an inch shorter than Daisuke and had long blonde hair past her waste. She wore a red plaid skirt with a black shirt and a black jacket. " I haven't seen you for a while now! You've grown so much! Of coarse Rikku told me, but I didn't believe her. That's so cool!" She said Jumping to give him a hug. " Uh...?" Wiz quickly shrank back to his usual form before she noticed him. " Aww, and you still have Wiz!" She said picking him up and scratching under his chin. " I don't mean to be rude, really I don't, but who are you?" She shrugged simply setting Wiz on her shoulder. " Of coarse you don't remember me. I am Rikku's and Risa's Cousin Yukki. I have come down to visit them for the weekend. Last time I saw you, you were only about six!" Wiz let out a happy sound and smiled. " Oh, well Hi again I guess. I didn't expect to see you again." She beamed. " I know! But isn't it cool?" Her bracelets clinked when she jumped up and down. She was so different from Rikku and Risa. Like cut from a whole different cloth! More footsteps came from around the corner as Risa came walking around. " Oh hi Daisuke." She said not looking at him. Wiz coward behind Yukki's neck. " Hey cousin." Yukki said waving. A happy smile emerged on Risa's face. " Hey! What are you doing here?" " I am here visiting my family. What else?" Daisuke caught his breath. Risa's presence even made him nervous. He was going to change. _Just keep it cool. Just don't think about her._ Risa looked at Daisuke. " Is something wrong?" Her look of concern he even couldn't stand. " I'm sorry I have to- I have to go!" he said running away. " Hey wait Daisuke!" Yukki called after him. He ignored. Just ran hard into the shadows.

* * *

When he reached his house he had turned completely into Dark. " I just want a normal life!" He thought helplessly. He stoled into the house to be greeted by his mom in the kitchen. ( A.K.A " You have another object of great worth to steal") He argued saying that he wasn't in the mood but was only dressed and shoved out the door. He groaned then spoke. " Come on Wiz lets get this over with". His eyes shot open when he realized Wiz wasn't on his shoulder. " Wiz? Wiz?" He whispered. A thought came over him. " Yukki" Yukki had Wiz on her shoulder when he ram off. He would have to sneak into Risa's house to get him back.

* * *

He scaled the wall silently as he saw the search lights hit the dark clouds from where he was supposed to rob. He was going to be late. He almost started to climb over the railing but stopped at hearing Yukki's and Risa's voice. " I don't know any more Yukki. I mean he just used to be that quit boy but all of a sudden he is more to me. I don't know what to do." " Well, just wait for the right time. It will be okay". He heard a soft sound of Wiz. Yukki must still have him! " I don't know". Risa repeated. Daisuke stayed silent. Who was the boy she was talking about? He shook his head. No he had to think about what was important, but… " Okay Risa it's all yours!" He heard Rikku shout from the bedroom. The glass door to the balcony shut and he waited. He was pretty sure no one was there. He quietly climbed over the railing. " Nice to see you Daisuke. Do you often listen in on girls conversations?" He jolted around to see Yukki staring into the night. Did she know about how he was Dark? He brought a hand up to his face and felt his own features. Risa's voice must have changed him back. " N-no I was just"- " It's alright. As long as you didn't hear anything." Yukki said shrugging. Daisuke let out a sigh. "I believe this is yours." She said handing Wiz to him. " Yeah. T-thanks". She smiled. " You know, It's none of my business but Wiz looks a lot like Dark's wings." " Well that's crazy". Daisuke said not skipping a beat. " Yeah, it is." She went to the door.

" Well I have to catch the news. Something about a robbery, Dark is running a little late, wouldn't you say?" She winked at him and slipped through the curtained doors.

Daisuke stood there for a moment, looking at where Yukki had just stood. " Well Wiz, looks like we'd better go." Wiz jumped onto his back as they pulled into the air. He only had to reflect back to Risa's voice to change into Dark again, but a gut feeling in his chest told him that Yukki and his paths would cross again.

To be continued ( maybe)

A/n: Ok, so i have put this on here before and i really screwed it up. Poor me. Any who, I think i have fixed it so pleeze forgive me for my first mistake.

Dark: Idiot.

Daisuke: So, when does something interesting actually happen?

Me: None of your buisness!

Rikku: Idiot...

Me: The world is so cruel.

Krad: Hey! Where am I!

Me: Not in it.

Krad: But why not?

Me: I dont like you.

Hiwatari: Heh heh...

Risa:PrettyChibidoes notown any of thecaracters of D.N.Angel. She also asks other Krad haters to review.

Me: Thankies Risa. Pleeze keep reading and you can fume in a review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2 A third self

Daisuke rolled over in his bed and stared at the alarm clock. His vision blurred slightly. He was tired. To tired. He moaned, blinked twice, then stared at the clock again. 7:36. For a moment he didn't comprehend his predicament. Then it sank in. " Ahh! I'm late!"

He jumped up and stumbled before falling to the floor. " Oh, why does this always happen to me?" He groaned rubbing his knee he hit when he fell. The night before started to fall in to his head. Yukki. Did she really know? He didn't think about it much the night before on account he was to tired. He thought back to what she had said. _Dark, he is running a little late tonight. Wouldn't you say?_ The words echoed in hushed tones in his already throbbing head. "She couldn't know". Daisuke thought. And how could she? He had only met her once before and then he was to young for even himself to know about Dark. So how could she? Wiz hopped on Daisuke's shoulder. " She doesn't know, right?" Daisuke said patting his head. " She doesn't know."

The train ride to school wasn't an unusual one. Fairly normal, considering Daisuke's life. Nor was the rest of the walk to school any different, but why did Daisuke have an eerie feeling? He walked slowly and stopped suddenly on the sidewalk. Some one was fallowing him. He turned around and saw no one there. He started again then stopped. Was it Hiwatari? He thought he had reached a good point with him. He took a couple of steps then broke into a run. He wouldn't try to catch Daisuke here would he? He heard running behind him. He could out run who ever it was that was fallowing him. He had been trained for this for God's sake! He ran faster and heard the other persons footsteps quicken. " Leave me alone!" He yelled out. He ran faster then felt hands cover his eyes. He went to let out a yell but a hand clasped over his mouth. " I've got you now!" he heard some one giggle. He realized some one was clinging on his back. " Guess who." Daisuke pulled the hands from his eyes. "Y-Yukki!" He sputtered turning around as she jumped off. "Yup." She said holding up a peace sign. She wore a school uniform like Risa's but it had been changed to fit her style. He had to look twice to tell it wasn't one of the twins. She had cut her hair like Risa's. The only way he could tell it was her was by her blonde hair. " What are you staring at?" She said. " Oh, nothing. Why are you wearing one of Risa's uniforms?" She smiled. " I am going to your school! My parents are busy, so I am going to stay down here for a couple of months." " But aren't you older than me? By like"- " Three years". She said. " But it doesn't matter. They don't really care." " They don't?" Daisuke asked. " Nope. Besides, I'd rather hang out with you than some older jerks." She said skipping ahead. " Come on! We're late already!" She said running ahead.

The fall leaves fell silently. He leaned up against the tree and looked off to the tables where Rikku and Risa sat eating lunch. They sat at least three tables away from each other. "Why do they never sit together?" Daisuke thought allowed. " Because they don't really get along." He heard Yukki add walking up. " Why are you all alone?" Daisuke sat up. " I wasn't, then Takeshi left me, something about some more big news."

" Yeah, about Dark huh? He is so cool." She said sitting down beside him. " By the way Yukki, you don't know anything about Dark, do you?" Yukki had picked up a leaf and started blowing it in the air. " Not really. Only what I hear on the news." Daisuke let out a sigh. He couldn't tell if she was lying. " So, if you did know who he was, would you turn him in?" Yukki shrugged. " Dunno. Depends on if he is a nice guy." So she didn't know. Daisuke let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully. " Oh! I have cleaning duty today in the art room! Hey Daisuke, don't you have it too?" Daisuke looked up. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I need to run by the office to get the key." "It's okay, I'll get it, you don't have to worry." Daisuke looked up to her as she stood. " O..ok?" " And I told every one to just let us do it together. They could go home." Daisuke stared at her. Last time he was alone with some one in the art room, nothing good came out of it. " Why did you do that?" " So we could hang out together. Talk." Talk. Talking was okay, right? What could happen?

Daisuke stared at the art room door a moment. Something had to be up, but what?

He shook his head. Come on, it was Yukki! Innocent little Yukki with the cute personality. Why did he suspect anything of her? He let his hand linger over the door knob before pressing it down and walking in. It was dark The curtains were closed tight over the windows. The door closed behind him making it to dark for him to see.

" Yukki?" He took a step and hit his knee on the corner of a desk. " Yukki, where are you?" He took another step as hands clasped over his eyes. " Guess who." He heard whispered in his ear. " Yukki, what's going on?" She didn't let go. " I know something about you Daisuke, and I wanted to be alone when we talked about it." " With the lights out?' She disregarded his question. " I know you like the twins." Daisuke tensed. " And I know something else." She said in a whisper again. " I know who you are Daisuke, and I don't mean as in Daisuke Niwa. Get it?" Daisuke felt his mouth go dry. " I know why you like the twins, and I know which one you like and which one you change with. I know about Dark." Her hands soften on his eyes. " But there is something you don't know, you don't know about the other one, Dark's other self. No one ever told you about him." Daisuke felt a tingle in his chest. Dark was listening. " I know about him and…"

She trailed off. " And I miss him. I miss him a lot. I know you don't understand, but I loved him. And I just…I want him back." She had moved her hands from his eyes and stepped in front of him. Even with her hands gone, he couldn't see. " I know you don't get it but can I just ask something?" Her blue eyes gleamed with tears by an unseen light. " Can I…kiss you? Just to remember what it felt like?" Daisuke felt a since of shock. "I…" " Please…You look like him." Daisuke reached up and felt his face. He had changed to Dark. But how? Risa or Rikku were not there. He couldn't respond before she reached up and kissed him with tears running down her cheeks.

to be continued.

A/n: Heck Yes! Chapter two baby! Look who is on the scene now!

Dark:Loser.

Daisuke: I...I got kissed...

Yukki: Yup yup.

Riku&Risa: Not fair!

Krad: Why does he get all the fun?

Me: Cause he can.

Dark: AndI get nothing?

Me: You do later.

Risa: From me!

Me: Who told you that?

Dark&Daisuke: Yesss!

Rikku: PrettyChibi does not own any of the caracters of D.N.Angel. She would also like you to review.

Me: it would be nice. You can fume if you want.

Everyone: Fume!

Me: Pleeze R&R and keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Three is a crowd

Daisuke walked out of the school silently. It was Dark outside, and the crisp air felt odd on his skin. Did he really…kiss Yukki? He shivered at the thought. Wiz jumped up on his shoulder. He let out a sigh.

" Oh Wiz, why couldn't I have a normal life?" He passed a hand over his face then let it fall quickly.

" I still look like Dark!" He looked around both directions.

" This is bad, real bad Wiz." He jumped and spun around at hearing footsteps from down the sidewalk. Was it Yukki? She had left a good while before him so who…" Risa walked out from the shadows. _This is bad…_

She stood there a minute, almost waiting to see if he would disappear before her eyes. He turned and started to walk off.

" Oh wait! Please mister Dark, don't go…" Daisuke couldn't bear the longing in her voice and remained rooted to his place. _Oh, why now? Why here? Why like this? _He thought helplessly. Risa walked fore ward and touched his shoulder.

" I've been wanting to see you again, but-oh!" She stopped after she had turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were some one else…" She said sounding embarrassed.

" I-I better go." She said running in the opposite direction. Daisuke was left dumfounded. _What just happened? I look like Dark, why did she run away?_ Daisuke looked at Wiz then had a sudden thought.

" Wait a minute…" _Please…you look like him… _

" Yukki said I looked like him, but the other me can't look like Dark can he? So that must mean…" Daisuke ran to one of the many rain puddles on the ground and looked down. He couldn't believe what he saw. He looked like Dark, some what, but with Red eyes and Red Hair. In a since, he looked even a little better than Dark if that was possible. He stared at the reflection a little longer then stood. _So…what role does this person play? The person who has this body?_ He stood there a few minutes then had another sudden thought.

"Oh no! I got to get home!" He started to run down the side walk then heard Wiz running after him.

" Oh yeah Wiz! You're here! Want to give me a little help?" He said putting his hand on Wiz's fore head. Wiz turned into his wings then pulled him into the night sky, with Daisuke still with a million questions.

* * *

Rikku stood on the balconey silently.

" You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here." Rikku turned to see Yukki stepping out in her Pj's.

" Oh, hey Yukki."

" What's up with you?' Rikku stayed silent a moment.

" I was just thinking."

" About what?"

" Daisuke." Yukki looked over at her and smiled.

" You like him, don't you?"

" No! No way! I was just…well, just worried about him!"

"Sure…" Yukki said with a smirk.

" What's it to you any way?" Yukki stared off over the city thinking.

" Are you okay?" Rikku asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling softly.

" I'm going inside. I'm tired. Don't stay out here to long." Yukki said finally stretching and walking back in.

" Oh, okay. Wait, where's Rikku?"

" She forgot something at school and went to see if someone was still there that could let her in."

" At this time?"

" Yup." Yukki said beaming and walking in, closing the glass door behind her. Rikku let out a sigh and began to fallow but stopped at seeing something in the sky. She froze at seeing the long, black wings. It was Dark! Or was it, there was something different about him. The tint of his hair. The person made direct eye contact with her and something happened she didn't expect. The person she saw staring at her was not Dark, it was Daisuke!

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to get this updated. I know this isn't a ver good chapter but I just wanted to get you all further along in the story.

Dark: Finally.

Krad: I am still not in this.

Hiwatari: neither am I

Me: Well don't you think if Krad is not in it that you wont be either.

Hiwatari: But we are two different people!

Me: But share one body.

Riku: I was barely in it!

Risa: I wasn't in it that much either!

Yukki: I don't mind, I'm still happy I got to kiss Daisuke.

Riku&Risa: Shut up!

Daisuke: Heh.

Yukki: So who is the mystery man I like that is in Daisuke.

Me: Secret.

Everyone: Come on!

Me: Nope.

Dark: You can tell me…I have ways of persuading you…

Me: uh…

Yukki: I'll take the persuasion!

Risa: No! You already got Daisuke! Leave some one for us!

Krad: Cat fight.

Daisuke: Uh…okay, can everybody calm down?

Riku: eat dirt bitch!

Daisuke: Riku!

Dark: umm…should we help?

Me, Hiwatari, &Krad: Nope.

Riku: PrettyChibi does not own any of the characters from D.N.Angel That are already present or that are to come. Ow stop pulling my hair!

Me: So what happens next? Who is the mysterious person who also shares Daisuke's body? Will Krad and Hiwatari be in next time? Will our characters still be alive for the next segment? Will Dark and me make out? Why am I asking all of this? Why are you reading all this? Are you going to review? And more importantly, will I get more cookies!


End file.
